Cry
by white-emerald-kitsune-hime
Summary: one shot on how yuna might've felt while singing 1000 words
1. Default Chapter

1

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Don't worry, Yunie ."Rikku said from my left. I gave her a shaky smile. Then I turned slightly to Paine, who was on my right. I gave her a similar smile to the one I sent Rikku.

" I'm ready." I said quietly, looking down at my dark brown boots. Paine's red eyes met with my blue/green ones. A faint, reassuring smile spread across her emotionless face, and then she was back to her normal, stony self.

The doors of the airship opened, and the three of us stepped out of it. Rain poured down and lightning flashed across the skies. A wind brushed past us and my short black skirt flared slightly. We descended down the long red ship. I looked down slightly at my clothes.

No. Lenne's clothes.

Every time I wear the songstress outfit... her memories take control. And... I can't help but feel that the two of us are... connected. Our hearts both seem to understand each other.

We stop at the end of the airship. I blink down at the people who had gathered. Even after Sin was gone, they had found something to separate each other by.

" 1000 years ago." I say into my microphone, my voice strong, while on the inside I am weak, " before the time of Sin, Spira was torn in two. Divided by a terrible war." I took a deep breath. " This was Spira's greatest mistake. Out of the rift left by this terrible conflict, Sin was born." I gazed out at the people of Spira. " In only 2 short years, Spira has shaken off it's unhappy past. We have moved on." I faintly closed my eyes. I haven't moved on. His face still haunts me. Why did you have to leave? " Now, Spira grows brighter with each passing day. That light is our strength. I don't want to see it fade. Do you?" I questioned the people gathered. " There are so many of us. Each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree and arguments will happen." I swallowed. " But our hearts can and should always be one." I wont cry. I wont.

'I'm here" a voice whispers. " Believe with me." I say, or was it Lenne? Warmth seemed to spread throughout my body. 'Don't be afraid' she says to me.

" Even if we are torn apart," we say "our feelings will unite us." Please. If you are out there, my guardian, please listen. " That is what this song is about."

Then there was silence. The only sound was that of the thunder. Then the music came. Softly at first, then more strongly.

I closed my eyes, letting the rain pour over me. I listened to Lenne's words play in my head, and I mixed in mine into them. I lifted the microphone to my lips. Our words, our story, our pains, began to flow from them.

" _I know that you're hiding things_

"it's nothing. Nothing at all." you snap, walking away.

" you're bad at lying" I whisper into the empty temple.

_Using gentle words to shelter me._

"Listen Lenne, i"m fine, okay?" Shuyin says softly.

_Your words were like a dream._

" I'm a dream. I'm a dream of the Fayth." you say painfully.

_But dreams could never fool me._

" No." I whispered.

_Not that easily_

" I'm sorry, Yuna."

_I acted so distant then._

"Lenne, loosen up. What's wrong?"

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

I couldn't form words as he told me the painful truth.

_But I was listening._

You didn't say anything. Not one word as you left me behind.

_Don't fight your battles far from me_

Lenne watched as he fell, bullets passing through him.

_Far to easily._

I watched as you held your dying dad, crying. (The normal thunder plains scene changes into one of zanarkand.)

_Save your _tears '_cause I'll come back_

" Don't cry Lenne. I'll save you. Somehow."

_I could hear that you whispered _

" Yuna..."

_As you walked through that door_

Lenne watched Shuyin as he stepped out the door, into the night.

_But still I swore to hide the pain_

" I can't do it. I can't." I cried. Your hands gripped my shoulders.

_When I turned back the pages._

Lenne flipped through her diary, closing it with a small sigh.

_Shouting might've been the answer._

'Don't take him away!' I tried to yell, yet no words were formed.

_What if I cried my eyes out_

You gazed down at me fondly. I blinked through my tears when your lips pressed gently to mine.

_And begged you not to depart?_

" I'm sorry Yuna. I have to go."

" No" I moan, shaking my head.

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's _

'Now" I whispered to myself, allowing Lenne to come out.

_In my heart." _Lenne sang out.

"'_Cause a thousand words._

_Called out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you._

_Even though I can't see._

_I know they're reaching you._

_Suspended on silver wings"_

We sing our words, both of our feelings coming out of her lips.

" _Oh a thousand words._

_One thousand embraces._

_Will cradle you_

_Making all _of your weary days

_Seem far away._

_They'll hold you forever._"

We ignored the scene behind us. That of hers and Shuyin's deaths. Her body tore away from mine, and we momentarily held hands.

(A/N/ yuna is _"BLAH" lenne is **"BLAH"**_)

**Oh a thousand words**

**have never been spoken**_ohh yeah_

**They'll fly to you.**

**They'll carry you home. **_Yoou hoome_

**And back into my arms**

_Suspended on silver wings. _**On silver wings **

_And a thousand words, _**oooohh**

_Called out through the ages_

_Will cradle you. _**Ooohh**

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days. _**Only days**

Lenne fades away, back into myself.

I couldn't forget him. No matter what.

_They'll hold you forever_

I ran forward, and tried to hug you, but I passed through. I slowly stood, refusing to look at him.

" I love you." I whispered

_Ohhhhh_

You tried to hold me one last time. And then you walked through me.

_A thousand words._

The music ended.

You jumped off the airship, and my heart followed.

A tear fell down my cheeks and I fell forward onto my knees. Light surrounded me. For the first time, the Thunder plains had the sun peaking through the clouds.

Rikku and Paine hurried up to me. Rikku dropped to her knees, looked at me then up to Paine worriedly.

"Yuna..." She whispered. They both helped me to my feet, and led me down the airship, away from the silent crowd.

" Yuna?" Rikku murmured.

" Yes?" I whispered through my tears.

" Yuna... that was... is that how you truly feel? I... I'm sorry..." She lowered her head slightly.

" So am I, Rikku. " I whispered as we entered the airship. " So am I..."

Well, that's all for this fic. It's meh 2nd. Well, enjoy

white-emerald-kitsune-hime


	2. A thank you

1

OMG THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH 

This is just a quick "thank you" to all of those who have reviewed and/or favorited this story. I'd like to thank you for your support ! I'm grateful that you took the time to read this, and I hope that if anyone else has any more stories they'd like me to read, plz tell me what one in a review, kay?

Yet again, thnx again! -bows- I hope to see more reviews !

Loving ya'll forever,

White-Emerald-Kitsune-Hime D


End file.
